


Bewitched

by orphan_account



Series: All the glorious J2/wincest smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Witches, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam gets cursed by a witch, this leads to smut!!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: All the glorious J2/wincest smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894267
Kudos: 87





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I am absolutely obsessed with wincest! 🤪😁😁🤪

Sam was good at lying, it was his forte. He always had a habit of telling people he was fine, when he wasn’t at all. He had been cursed by the witch they had been hunting, he knew what it entailed and exactly how to cure it. He was hard enough to cut diamonds, his cock throbbing, he wouldn’t be able to come unless dean fucked him or jerked him off. The curse was to prevent him from finding release unless he found his true love to bring him to orgasm. She’d laughed it in his face, not knowing that sam knew exactly who is true love was.

The problem would be the fact that he would never ask dean to fuck him. Let alone jerk him off until he came all over his lap. He wanted to come so bad, his dick was hot and swollen. Jerking off gave him pleasure, but he couldn’t come, if anything it just made him more hard. More desperate to come, he wanted dean so bad. But the belief that dean wouldn’t want him held him back. He let his head fall back against his pillow in his bedroom. He knew dean was just down the hall of the bunker. He was so hard he didn’t think he could hide it, he wasn’t gonna brag but he was bigger than average. Most girl couldn’t fit him, they’d whimper and cry and beg for him to stop. He was just too big. 

He needed to come, he couldn’t take it any longer. He pulled some sweatpants on but he didn’t bother to put a shirt on, he just wandered down the hall of the bunker. He pushed dean’s door open, dean was laying on his bed. Headphones on, watching porn obviously with the way he was jerking his rock hard dick. He didn’t look up, too engrossed with his cartoon tentacle porn. Sam cleared his throat, “ DEAN!” Dean’s head jerked up, hand ripping off his dick. He pulled the covers up over his lap, his cock forming a rather large tentpole. He pulled his headphones off and dropped his laptop to the floor. He frowned disapprovingly at sam, “ what the fuck do you want?” Sam couldn’t help but groan, “ the witch hit me with a spell, i lied, i’m sorry dean.” Dean couldn’t help but smile at that, “ i know sammy, i was waiting for you to tell me, what did she do?”

“She made me really hard, and I can’t come unless you jerk me off or you fuck me.” With that sam dropped trou his thick hard throbbing cock bouncing up against his stomach. He wanted to come so bad that he humped the air.” Dean’s eyes went wide at the size of Sam’s cock, he gestured for sammy to come forward.” Come on sammy, sit on the bed, i’ll help you, i promise.” Sam sat down on the bed by deans hip, dean pushed the covers off his lap and pulled sam up between his legs. Sam’s back against his chest and his cock fit right between sam’s asscheeks. 

He thrust against sam, to get some friction for his aching cock. Sam moaned at that, he wanted dean in that special place between his cheeks, the place he was saving for dean. He knew he sounded like a virgin in his head, but goddamn did he feel as needy as one. Dean brushed his fingers teasingly up Sam’s thighs, pulling them up over his abs to his chest to pinch sam’s nipples. Sam whined, thrusting his chest into dean’s fingers, he wanted more, he wanted to come, he was strung out. He’d been on edge for hours, teasing himself unintentionally in an attempt to get release. He couldn’t take anymore teasing.

Dean pinched both of sam’s nipples, tugging and twisting, listening to sammy squirm and beg and plead. When sam’s nipples were red and puffy and swollen and oversensitive, he drug his hands down Sammy’s chest to his stomach, he brushed his fingers lightly up and down Sammy’s thighs. Sam humped the air, begging for dean to touch him, he whimpered and whined. Dean finally took pity on him, trailing his fingers teasingly up and down sam’s cock. Sam couldn’t take it anymore, he was so desperate, he needed to come. “ please dean, let me come, please! Touch me!”

Dean complied, wrapping a tight fist around Sammy’s cock, he jerked up and down slowly. Sam sighed, he would be allowed to come. He humped back against dean’s cock, he wanted dean to come too. Dean groaned, his cock sliding through Sammy’s cheeks to prod at his hole. “ please sammy, can i fuck you baby, can i, can i fuck your tight little hole until your begging to come?” Sam nodded, he needed it so bad, he pushed his hole on dean’s dick. Dean was surprised to find Sammy’s hole already wet and looser than he imagined. “ how, wha?” Sam smirked, even though dean couldn’t see it “ i was fingering myself, I thought it might make me come to be thinking of you when i fucked myself on my fingers.” 

Dean couldn’t take it any longer, he shoved his dick in on the first thrust. His cock hitting Sammy’s prostate dead on, sam screamed, his cock jerking, come spurting out of his cock. He’d been on edge so long, his hole was spasming and clenching around dean’s dick. Dean was strung out, all it took was sam saying” dean” as he came and that did it. He pulled sammy into him and released his hot come deep inside sammy. His hips were twitching and he brought his mouth down to kiss sammy, tongues intertwining. 

Sam collapsed back against him, dean’s cock still stuck in Sammy’s hole. He clenched unintentionally and dean groaned in sensitivity. “ don’t do that, it’s too much.”  
Sam smirked and giggled, his eyes were too heavy to keep open, so he let them drift closed. He felt himself be pushed off of dean and two strong arms wrapping around his middle and a soft dick pressing against his butt. Usually he hated witches, but today he loved them more than anything.


End file.
